Don't Say Yes
by DreamingOfNewYork
Summary: It's been six years since Finn has seen Rachel, and when she returns to Lima unexpectedly, he hopes to rekindle their romance. What he doesn't expect, however, is a familiar blonde hair, big-mouthed guy to tell him that Rachel is engaged to him, and they want Finn to attend the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**The title is a ****lyric from Taylor Swift's song 'Speak Now**'

**Authors Note will always be at the end**

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

He wakes up, same as always. He makes his coffee, same as always. He goes to work, once again, same as always.

His life is pretty boring.

Finn takes the usual drive to Mckinely High, a little excited to see his kids. He loves teaching, especially when the end of the day comes and he gets to coach the Glee Club.

Weird, right?

Who would've thought that Finn Hudson, the golden-boy, would end up right where he started? He really likes his job, though. Puck laughs at him every time he says it, but that doesn't change how he feels. He cant help himself. He had to take the Glee Club position when he found out Mr. Schue was retiring. He had already been working at the school - a history teacher - and decided to convince Ms. Sylvester (the new principal after Figgens retired) to give him the job.

Thank goodness she doesn't hate the Glee Club anymore.

She's just happy they keep winning (they sort-of became the 'Vocal Adrenaline' of show choir, and have been winning nationals for the past six years - when he and the rest of New Directions won for the first time).

And that's why he looks forward to his job.

His kids are awesome, though. They, like, make him feel like he's worth something (he refuses to mention that a certain brunette used to make him feel that, too).

He enters the school, waving hello to some of his co-workers. He whistles as he walks down the hallways, because he is in a relatively good mood today. He makes his way to his office, and begins to lay out his plans for the day.

It's pretty boring today, considering his history classes have tests today. Time whizzes by, and next thing he knows, he is in Glee Club rehearsal. He smiles as his kids talk, loving that they all put aside their differences, sometimes. He's had to stop the occasional fights, but, other than that, they really are special. He watches as Denise, a pretty blonde-haired girl, struts her way to him.

"Mr. H, I have several ideas for us and our impending trip to Regionals. Shall I share them with you?" she holds out the folder to him, and, God, she reminds him of Rach - of her - so much. He laughs and shakes his head.

"That's okay, Denise. We are just going to have some fun this week. We literally just won sectionals. No need to worry about Regionals right now." he smiles. She huffs, but manages to smile back. She takes her seat and he makes his way to the front of the room, ready to teach his class.

* * *

"Bye Mr. H! See you Monday!" Melissa Harding yells from the door.

"Bye Melissa." he says as he packs up his stuff. He shuts off his lights and locks the door. He heads back to his car, and drives to his apartment. It's a little apartment, but a quality one at that.

His stomach grumbles as he pulls into the driveway. He walks up to his apartment, and unlocks the door. He opens up his cupboards, and shuts them when he realizes he has no food in them. He opens the fridge next, but quickly closes it when there is no food. He groans as he grabs his keys again, making his way to his car. He heads to the grocery store, wanting to just buy his groceries and leave.

He makes his way down the aisle, not really sure what to get. Kurt usually does his grocery shopping, but Kurt's on vacation with Blaine. Why? He doesn't even want to know.

He is pretty much piling stuff into his cart when he hears humming. It's really pretty, and it sounds so familiar. He walks slower, trying to listen where it's coming from. He turns the corner to where the cakes are, and it's like a slap on the face. He knows that brown hair. He knows that tanned body. He knows her.

She looks up, and the humming stops abruptly. They are both standing there, staring at each other, in the middle of the grocery store. He feels like a teenager again, like she has this affect on him. Her deep brown eyes are wide in surprise, and he takes a tentative step forward.

"Rachel?" he lets slip. This seems to bring her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Hi Finn." she says, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You cut your hair." he blurts out, and he wants to smack himself. She giggles.

"Why, yes I did. Thank you for noticing." she says as she touches her shoulder-length hair, and he feels like he's being sucked into the black hole known as Rachel Berry.

"It, um, looks good. How are you?" he asks. She moves closer, so she's not blocking the aisle way.

"I've been good. Ive been on Broadway, you know," she beams at him and he smiles. "Not any big roles, but soon." he smiles really big for her.

"Rachel, that's great. I'm so happy for you." she smiles again.

"Y-you always told me I would make it. You always believed in me, even when I doubted myself." she's really serious now.

"I've always known you were a star." he replies, quietly. She stares at him, and he thinks that she may kiss him, but she shakes her head.

"Enough about me, what about you? How are you, Finn?" she asks, another smile on her face.

"I'm good, not great, but good," she nods her head in understanding. "I work at Mckinely, as a history teacher, and as the Glee Club coach." she grins widely at him.

"Finn! That's wonderful! I would love to come give my expertise sometime!" she says and he laughs, because she is just the same.

"I really missed you, Rach." he says and she gives him a small smile.

"I've really missed you too, Finn." they share this moment, before he breaks it again.

"So, why is Broadway Star Rachel Berry, in Ohio?" she laughs and rolls her eyes at him.

"I am actually in town for a few months, until July," she says, looking at some of the cakes. She looks up at him.**. **

"I, um, got hurt about three years ago," her eyes widen, and he tries to backtrack. "Not like seriously injured! I'm not like mutated or anything, either! I just got shot in the arm," her eyes get even bigger. "I'm fine, though! It just doesn't work as well as it used to." he finishes and she looks like she's about to burst into tears.

"Oh, Finn!" she throws her arms around him, and he chuckles as he hugs her back lightly. "I am so sorry. I-I had no idea at all. I would've sent you a basket, or a card, or something! Kurt didn't even tell me." he laughs at her.

"Rach, seriously, it's fine! I'm okay," she looks at him disbelievingly. "I promise." she finally accepts that and sighs.

"Whatever you say." she rolls her eyes. He's about to say something, but he's cut off.

"Finn? Finn Hudson?" he turns to where the voice came from. Sam Evans is bounding his way over to him with a smile on his face.

"Sam? I haven't seen you in forever!" he says as he knuckle touches the blonde.

"I know! It really has been a long time!" he looks past him to Rachel, and gives her a grin.

"You knew Rachel was back in town, too?" he asks, when Sam pushes past him to go to her.

"Finn-" Rachel's starts, but Sam cuts her off.

"Well, yeah, since we came here together!" he laughs. He gives Rachel and Sam a weird look.

"Like, as friends?" he doesn't really understand what's going on.

"Finn," he turns to look at Rachel. "Sam is my, um, fiancé. We are getting married in July." she holds out her finger, showing him the huge engagement ring resting on her finger.

* * *

**Hello people of fanfiction! Welcome to my first story!**

**I am very happy to be starting my run on fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy every story I put on here.**

**I would like to thank my friend, Kels, who convinced me to join! Check out her stories! Her pen-name is 'Imabfamous'**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this story! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

He's been shocked many times. Like, when Quinn told him that she was pregnant, and when he found out that Puck was the father. When he found out Rachel had cheated on him, and when his mom admitted that his dad wasn't a war hero, but actually a total loser.

So, yeah, Finn knows the feeling of being shocked.

He has the exact same feeling as Rachel tells him that she's engaged. Not to just anyone, but Sam Evans, who used to be a close friend of Finn's. He's actually a little pissed at Sam, because he, of all people, knows how he felt (feels) about her.

Now, in front of him, Sam is looking at Rachel the way he used to look at her. Sam is able to kiss Rachel, where he used to kiss her. Sam's engagement ring is right where his engagement ring used to be.

And all Finn can do, is watch them with jealousy coursing through his veins.

He's too busy being caught up in his pity party, to notice that Rachel was speaking to him.

"Finn?" she waves her hand in front of his face. "hello? Earth to Finn." he finally snaps out of it, and brings his attention to Rachel.

"S-sorry." he apologizes. Sam chuckles, and Finn just wants to punch that stupid grin off him.

"Anyways, we have to go, but it was great seeing you. I meant it when I said that I would love to give my expertise to your class. My number is the same, so feel free to let me know." she smiles at him, and he can't help but smile back.

"I'd love that, Rach. My numbers the same, too, so call me if I forget to call you." she chuckles.

"Noted. Bye, Finn." she reaches up to hug him again, and he savors the way she feels against him. She pulls away, and sighs contently.

"Bye, Sam." he says to the blonde haired boy. He holds out his fist, and pounds it with his.

"Bye, Hudson. Maybe we'll see you around." Finn nods with his lips pursed. Sam takes Rachel's hand and pulls her to the checkout line. Rachel looks back one more time, giving him a little wave as she goes. He waves back, a small smile on his face.

He watches as she leaves, and he puts his head in his hands. Even after all these years, he's still in love with her. Well, it's not like he ever stopped, because if he remembers correctly, she was the one who wanted to break up officially.

He groans. She's moved on from him, and he should do the same. He isn't going to let this get to him. He's just going to move on, and he's not going to mope about this.

He's better than that.

* * *

So, maybe he's just going to mope a little bit.

He finds himself at Puck's bar that night, ready to drink his worries away.

Puckerman's bar is pretty full that night, so he almost has to fight someone to get a seat at the bar. Puck smirks at him as he orders a scotch, and makes his way over.

"Yo, Hud! You didn't tell me you were coming tonight." he says, pouring some type of drink in a glass.

"I didn't know I was coming until about fifteen minutes ago. I just need something strong in me." he drinks the shot fast, ignoring the burn down his throat.

"What happened? You look like you're in some sort of funk. Was it one of your students?" Finn shakes his head, drinking down another shot.

"No, it was Rachel Berry." he mutters. Puck raises his eyebrows.

"Shit. I haven't heard that name in awhile. Why are you bringing her up now?"

"She's back in town." is all he replies with before downing another drink. Puck's eyes widen for a minute, before he scoffs.

"Why? Isn't she the one who said she was never coming back to Ohio? Puck asks. Finn nods numbly.

"Yeah, and the worst part," he takes another shot." is that she's getting married." Puck shoots his a apologetic look.

"Sorry dude. You know the guy?" Finn nods.

"You do too," Puck looks at him in confusion. "It's Sam. Sam Evans." Puck lets put a howl.

"She's marrying trouty mouth? Wow." he laughs again.

"I'd appreciate some sympathy right now. I'm kinda still in love with the girl." He says sourly.

"Sorry man. Maybe you two weren't meant to be." Puck says.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

_"I don't want you to leave." she whispers to him. He slowly pulls on his jacket, before turning to face her._

_"I'm only going to be gone for the weekend." he replies, and she begins to pout._

_"That's too long. Can't you just stay home?" she begs. He chuckles, kissing the worry line on her forehead._

_"Burt wants us all come see D.C with him. I kinda have to go." he has to admit he's a little sour about leaving her too, but it's not his fault Burt won the election._

_"Fine. Hurry back to me?" she asks. He kisses her softly on the lips._

_"I'll go as fast as I can." he responds._

_"Try not to fall in love with another girl while you're there." she frowns at him when he laughs._

_"I could never fall in love with someone else. I'll always love you forever." she smiles slightly at him._

_"Promise?" she asks, moving closer._

_"Promise."_

_"I'll always love you, too."_

* * *

He reaches into his pocket to grab his ringing cellphone while trying to open his door at the same time.

"Hello?" he says, finally pushing the door open.

"Hello, Finn!" Rachel's bubbly voice floats through the receiver.

"Hey, Rach. What's up?" he asks, setting down his stuff. In all honesty, he just wants to go to sleep. He's been at the school all day, and now, at six o'clock, he's ready to pass out.

"Nothing much. How about you? How was your day?"

"Good, I guess. I remember what it feels like to be in high school again. I'm exhausted." he groans, moving slowly around his apartment.

"Oh. How unfortunate. You see, I was actually calling to invite you to dinner tonight, but seeming that you're too tired, I guess we can reschedule." it's like a shot of energy bursts through him, and suddenly he's wide awake. How could he possibly turn down dinner with Rachel? Maybe this is his chance to win her back for good.

"I would love to have dinner with you," he spits out. She giggles and he recollects himself. "I mean, I haven't eaten dinner yet, so it would be great to meet up with you." he finishes.

"Lovely! Shall we meet at Breadstix at seven?" he smiles.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

He gets there five minutes early.

He doesn't want to be late, so he makes sure to be there early. He dressed up, well, he looks nice. He just wore a long-sleeved shirt and tie, with jeans, hoping it would at least be nice enough for her.

He's drinking his water nervously, when he sees her enter. She looks gorgeous with her hair set in curls down her shoulders. She's wearing a nice purple dress that stops above her knees, showing off her long legs.

She sees him, and beams, waving at him. He chuckles and waves back, standing up to meet her. She comes halfway, before getting a look of remembrance on her face. She shuffles back to the door, opening it, and pulling someone in.

He wants to shrink back into his booth when he sees Sam waving at him as well. Of course she would bring Sam. He should've known, and then he could've saved himself the heartache and told her no to dinner. Instead, he watches with jealousy as they both make their way to the table.

"Hello, Finn. You look very nice." Rachel says as she sits down at the table.

"You look great, Rach. Hey Sam." he replies, nodding his head at Sam.

"Evening Finn. It was great of you to join us for dinner tonight." the smile on Sam's face looks a little forced, but annoying at the same time.

"Thank you for inviting me." Rachel smiles at him, before delicately placing her napkin on her lap.

"I think we should get straight to the point," Rachel begins. "Sam and I invited you here to talk about the wedding." he has to hold himself back to keep the frown off his face.

"Yes, Rachel and I discussed that we would both love if you attended." Sam smiles. Finn looks back and forth at each of them.

"Wow, um, yeah. I would love to come to the wedding." he breathes out. Rachel beams at him.

"Great! Now I'll have everyone who's important to me at my wedding," she's still smiling brightly. "Excuse me for a moment, I have to use the restroom facilities. Why don't you two catch up?" and with that, she gets up and heads to the restroom.

Finn turns to looks a Sam, who is looking at him strangely.

"So, how's it going?" Finn starts.

"Cut the crap, Finn," Finn furrows his brow at Sam. "I'm not stupid. I obviously know you still have feelings for Rachel, and even though she swears that you two are over, I know she has unresolved feelings for you too." Sam states. Finn raises his eyebrows, angry at the blonde.

"It's true. Rachel and I have chemistry. We are meant to be together." Finn shoots back.

"She's just confused right now. I love her, a lot. Once we get married, she'll realize that she only loves me, and not you." Finn leans back in his chair.

"What about Mercedes, Sam? Last time I heard, you were still pining after her. Are you sure you don't still love her?" Sam freezes for a minute, before leaning in.

"That was over long ago, just like your relationship with Rachel. I'm the one marrying her, Finn. Not you." Finn glares at him.

"Then why invite me to your wedding?"

"Rachel said she wanted you there, and I couldn't deny her." Finn nods slowly.

"Our relationship isn't through, Sam. It will never end, no matter how much she tries to move on, it won't work." By now, they are both leaning in, hate spitting out both of their eyes.

"We'll see about that." Sam replies. In the distance, he sees Rachel walking back, so he moves away from Sam, avoiding his eyes.

"What did you two talk about while I was gone?" she asks as she nears the table. She sits down, looking between Sam and him.

"Nothing, just guys stuff." Sam says, smiling at her. He leans in to kiss Rachel on the cheek, giving Finn a wicked look as well.

* * *

**So there you have it! The second chapter of DSY (Don't Say Yes). I want to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites! This is my first story, and you all were so generous! I never expected that many people to be interested in my story! Thank you all!**

**That little italized part is a flashback, and those will occur every so often, just to show whathappened in Finn and Rachel's relationship.**

**I have a one-shot I'll be posting once it's completely finished. It's called 'A Thousand Years' after the song by Christina Perri. I also have another multi chapter fic to be posted soon. It's called 'I Spy With My Little Eye', but for now, my focus is this story.**

**Thank you all again so much. Love you**!


End file.
